The Confession
by LilNate03
Summary: Justin Russo is going to confessed to his best friend, Cory Baxter who he really is and how he felt about him. Warning: Sexual same sex story.
1. Chapter 1

Justin "Larry" Russo is very excited to have his bestfriend, Cory Baxter come visit him over the weekend. Justin has known Cory since they were kids at San Francisco as they was in a band together " Cory & The Band".

Cory remembered Justin of his middle name "Larry" instead of Justin and Justin never did tell Cory that he was actually a wizard. Justin just want to protect Cory because he care about him and he don't want any supernatural being coming after him.

Justin knew that him and Cory both have feelings for each other so he taking him out to the movie and then getting a hotel together. Justin was to make things right with Cory, he believes that Cory might be the one for him instead of Juliet.

Justin was getting himself dress as he was wearing a red tank top with a pair of black shorts, a pair of long black Nike socks and a pair of Nike black flip flops. Justin is tall, muscular looking the abs and arms.

While Justin was combing his hair, his twenty-one little brother, Max and his sister's boyfriend, Mason was standing by his door as they see Justin was getting all clean up good on his first date with Cory.

" So, someone getting fresh on his first date." Max laughed.

" It's not my first date, but, it's our first time on a date together." Justin corrected Max. " I'm freaking out!"

" Chill out Justin, Cory will like you from who you are." Mason told him.

" But, since you and Cory are getting a hotel together...You should totally bring some condoms just in case if you wanna smash him." Max laughed.

" I already got that cover, anything else?" Justin questioned.

" Just have fun, I'm sure you two will have fun." Mason patted Justin on the back.

" Thanks bro!" Justin said.

Moments later, Someone knocks on the door as Mason and Max turn their head as they smile at Justin.

" You're boo here." Max said.

Justin hurried walk toward the living room to answer the door but, he got a little frighten a little but, meeting Cory who he haven't seen for a while now.

" Okay, how I look?" Justin asked his brother and his friend.

" You Gucci bro, go answer the door." Max demand Justin.

Justin nod his head as he went to open the door, once he opens the door Cory Baxter was standing in front of him.

Cory Baxter s still the same very husky looking, with a low bald hair cut. Cory was wearing a light blue shirt with baggy blue jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes.

Cory smile at Justin with delight as he drop his suit case and hugged Justin.

" Larry! It's very good to see you!" Cory smiled.

" It's good to see you too!" Justin smiled delightful. ' I miss you!"

"I miss you too!" Cory replied as he stare at Mason and Max who was watching both Cory and Justin reconnect. " Who's your friends?"

" Oh this is my little brother, Max and my sister's boyfriend, Mason." Justin introduced Cory to Max and Mason.

" Nice to meet you Cory, we have heard a lot about you." Max said as he shook Cory's hand.

" Oh have you?" Cory smiled and look back at Justin with a smile on his face.

" Yeah we heard that you two was in the band together back in San Francisco and that you went to school in Washington D.C and stay where the President of United States at along with you father." Mason replied.

" We did stat a band together along with our good friend, William." Cory smiled.

Justin put his left arm around Cory's shoulder as he spoke, " Yeah, good time."

" You two should go ahead before you miss the movie." Max said.

" Yeah you don't wanna do that." Mason added.

" You're right, let's get going Cory." Justin tells Cory.

" Okay, nice to meet you guys." Cory tells both Max and Mason.

Justin opens the door for Cory while carrying Cory's suit case. As soon Cory walks out the door, Justin was getting all happy left behind Cory.

The moment Cory and Justin left, Max and Mason was doing their victory dance and was happy that Justin trying to get back with Cory.

" Yes! Justin is out the door finally!" Max said.

" You say it, how much you want to bet if Justin smash Cory tonight?" Mason asked Max.

" I bet you twenty bucks that Justin is not going to smash Cory." Max said.

" I bet you thirty bucks he does." Mason replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin and Cory was walking on the sidewalk together as they was just talking to each other like old times instead of go to the movies, Justin wants to spend all the moments he can with Cory because he never felt this to anyone like that like the way he did to Cory, he haven't seen Cory in a while when he was moving to Washington, D.C with his dad, Victor Baxter as his dad got promoted to be the chief for 'The President Of The United States'.

Justin wants this moment to be about him and Cory when he finally tells Cory the truth about himself and how he really feel about him which it's very challenging because he never told his feelings toward a guy so, this is the first.

" I'm really glad you are finally here, I miss seeing you." Justin tells Cory.

" I miss hanging out with you, I miss my home back in San Francisco but, you and Larry are my true best friends so, I'm just happy to see you too." Cory replies.

" Hey Cory, may I asks you something, there's something I want to get out my chest which I was dying to tell you for a long time." Justin questioned Cory.

" Sure Larry, you can tell me anything." Cory answers. " We are best buds!"

Justin took a deep breath as he was really nervous to tell Cory the truth about himself but, he knows that Cory deserves to know the truth because he is his best friend.

" The truth is my name is really Justin not Larry, Larry is my middle name and I'm also a wizard." Justin revealed the truth about himself which Cory was totally confused about this conversation.

" Wait what? You're name is Justin and you're a wizard?" Cory questioned Justin which Justin nods his head as he look down at Cory with his brown eyes.

" Yep." Justin confessed.

" How come you haven't told me about this, you kept this secret from me why?" Cory questioned him.

" I was protecting you." Justin said as he was looking at Cory.

" Protecting me? Protect me from what Justin?" Cory questioned him. " I believe there's something more to that and you're hidden it."

" I LOVE YOU OKAY!" Justin confessed which Cory gasped as he couldn't that just came out of Justin's mouth when he says that.

" What did you just say?" Cory questioned him. " Did you just say you love me?"

" Yeah, that's what exactly what I'm saying to you Cory." Justin confessed as he was opened up about his feelings toward Cory who he truly likes and all. " I have always love about you Cory, you are smart, you have a beautiful smile that shines so bright and I just in love with you. I know you felt the same way about me."

" How did you know?" Cory questioned him.

" Since we started the band together only I just wasn't ready to make the move yet until the time was right. Cory, I watch you trying to with Cindy and it didn't work out so, how about to try to go out with me for once and I will promise you that I won't hurt your feelings." Justin was making a deal with Cory. " Deal?"

" Okay but first I want to do this." Cory says as he wrap his arms around Justin's neck as he kissed him while Justin hold him by his waist and was grabbing his butt. Corry and Justin kissed lasted two minutes which Cory broke the kissed as he stares at Justin delightful. " I love you too Justin."

Justin grins as he hugged and was telling Cory that he booked up a hotel for the two of them for tonight which it brought Cory's joy. The two teens were holding hands as they was walking toward Justin's car to ride out to The Hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin and Cory went a got themselves a hotel for the two of them to spend the night. Justin opens the door and closes the door from behind with his leg as they were making out in the room. Cory got down on his knee as he help Justin unbuckle his pants as he pull down Justin's pants and boxers as Justin's 8" white cock was right in front of Cory as Cory was in shock to see his best friend's cock is that big.

' Oh my god, Justin your cock is so fucking big.' Cory said as he grab on Justin's dick with his right hand as he was jerking me off.

' You like it?' Justin grinned at Cory delightful.

' Of course! Especially it's your cock.' Cory replied as he put Justin's cock directly in his mouth as he was sucking on it which cause Justin to moaned.

Cory was moving his head back and forward as Justin grab Cory y his head and was forcing deep throat into his mouth which Cory gag as he ejected out of his mouth and was slobbering and sucking on his balls.

' Oh god! Fuck!' Justin moaned as he lift Cory up and lay Cory onto the bed as Justin on top of him and was kissing his neck.

Justin kissed him down to his neck leaving hickies making Cory moan. He took off Cory's clothing and leaving him naked in front of him while Justin remove his shirt as he was showing off his muscular body and abs that has Cory turn on.

Justin whispered in Cory's ears as he was sweet talking him, ' I love you so much babe, I always have and I can't wait to fuck this ass.' Justin grinned.

' I love you too! Even if your name is Justin and not Larry. I still love you.' Cory replies back as they kissed so much before they get started have sex.

Justin pull his legs open sliding inside him as Cory can feel it inside him as he moaned.

'AAAAAH SHIT!' Cory moaned. Justin went deeper and deeper filling him up.

Soon he started moving in and out as he stare at Cory beautiful eyes as the two of them look back on the time they did share in San Francisco when they use to hang out.

'Oooooh fuck! Don't stop babe." Cory tells Justin.

'You like when I fill you up?" Justin went faster as he grab Cory thick thighs.

Cory nods his head and moaned, ' Oh my god, Justin, you are going to make me cum.'

Justin did a flipped over as he have Cory on top. ' Bounce on that cock.' Justin said as he slapped Corry's ass.

Cory bounce up and down fast and deep making him grunt. Justin moves Cory's hips up and down.

' Oh my god Justin, I want your fucking cum.' Cory begged Justin.

' You want it.' Justin questioned Cory as he raised both his legs up as he fuck him faster in vibration as he had Cory to screamed.

'Oooh Shhhiiitttt!' Cory screamed in vibration. ' Omg!'

'Oh Fuck! I'm about to cum!' Justin warned Cory as he came inside Cory with his white cum as the two boys both moaned together.

Cory got off of him as he lean down and kissed Justin while Justin wrap his arms around Cory's waist as he smack his ass while grabbing on it.

' I'm so glad you are here with me.' Justin said with a smile on his face. 'I miss you.'

' I miss you too and I know you will miss me that's why I came here for you.' Cory said. ' Maybe the two of us should start getting our own place and work our way up for our relationship.' Cory tells Justin which shock Justin.

' You mean that?' Justin questioned him.

' Of course! And since you say you are a wizard and all and we are getting together...How about to change me into a girl.' Cory asks Jsutin which it was too much for Justin to handle.

' What? You want me to turn you into a girl?' Justin questioned him. 'Why?'

' Well...Because one day I want to give you kids and I want o be your wife someday.' Cory smiled. ' I'll still be your Cory but, I want to be something more for the both of us.'

Justin nods his head, ' Alright starting tomorrow before we meet my parents...I will turn you into a girl.'

'Thank You babe!' Cory kissed him.

' As long as I have you in my life I'm defiantly fine with it.' Justin tells him as they started making out in the bedroom.


End file.
